Dimensional Wars: The Infernal Menace
by SonicTheHedgehog11152006
Summary: A missing friend, an evil supernatural being, and the existence of another world, is everything Sonic The Hedgehog didn't expect to happen after his college graduation. He is tasked with saving an alternate dimension in danger of being taken over by his arch-enemy. The Chaos Emeralds are also at risk. Will he succeed in saving the dimension or die along with his friends?
1. Pilot: Experiment Gone Wrong!

Dimensional Wars: The Infernal Menace

Pilot Chapter: Experiment gone wrong!

* * *

Meanwhile in an underground laboratory, November 15th...

In the depths of a science institution in the middle of a thriving city, a man fiddled with a video camera until a red light lit up and the video camera started recording. The man chuckled and said "Alrighty, my kids will lose their minds when they see this!" then chuckled once more.

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him say "You airhead, what the hell are you doing? You know we don't allow cameras in this area. The boss said so." And saw one of the lab employees walk in from the door behind him, with glasses, a lab coat, brown pants, tennis shoes, and messy hair.

"Don't worry, I won't show anyone besides my kids. And you know those darn youngins, they never care about what their parents show them. One moment their parents show them something cool then eventually POOF! They forget like a fish. Plus, at that age, nobody can believe you." Says the man with the camera.

The lab employee said "Don't be so sure. The last thing you want is for the boss to have a massive cow about showing non-employees our secret project."

"Whatever, let's go." The camera man says as he starts walking away. The other employee followed him.

The camera man walked up to a door on the other side of the two door room. He reached his hand out for a device attached to the wall. He pressed his hand against the device, and his hand's fingerprints were scanned. The device said in a robot voice " _Fingerprints recognized. Employee, Peter Markman. Access_ _granted_." As the door, the device was connected to, slowly was unlocked. The other employee opened the heavy door and said "Let's go in."

"You know, I could've opened the door by myself." Said the camera man as he approached the open door.

The other employee said "You have a heavy camera and that's a heavy door. You need two hands to open that hunk of junk. Plus, I bet it took you 2 whole weeks worth of paychecks to afford that camera."

The camera man said "Yeah, whatever. Let's go." "Alright." Replied the other employee. The two men went inside and entered a large room filled with lab employees, all of them wearing the signature lab coats. Right as the two employees entered the room, a voice scolded them saying "Do I even need to say it? You two are late! Again."

The camera man responded "Well, I guess you did need to say it." With his friend snickering to the point of bursting out laughing.

The voice said "Shut it, Markman. Anyway, it's good that you two haven't missed ALL the fun. This shall be the best night of the history of this here science institution." Revealing himself to be an overweight man in a lab coat over his blue sweater, and black pants. The boss turned his head and asked "Hey Sanchez, is the energy supply full?"

A woman, blonde and with glasses, looked at her boss and answered "Yes sir, the Chaos Emeralds have filled the tank up with their energy."

"Perfect." Said the boss. "We shall now proceed with the project."

The boss then noticed Markman holding a video camera, currently recording. He said "Markman, what the hell are you doing with that camera? Recording is not allowed here. Didn't you read the rules over there?" Pointing at the rules sign on the wall. "Well sir, I'm recording this for my kids and no one else. I promise after I show my kids the video, I'll burn the footage, okay?" Said Peter holding the camera.

The boss replied "Alright fine. But you better actually get rid of the footage. We can't risk letting the public know about our project just yet. Understand?" "Ugh, yes sir." Peter sighed.

"Good." Said the boss. Sanchez asked "Sir, shall we proceed?"

The boss answered "Yes. We shall proceed. Activate the energy tube!"

"Yes sir." Sanchez said as she pulled the energy supply lever. The energy from the Chaos Emeralds started traveling through the tube and into the test tube in the middle of the room. The inside of the test tube had the body of an unconscious discolored hedgehog without part of his face and chest, and without a left arm. The energy tube connected to the test tube and filled a tank inside it with energy.

Multiple needles were inserted into the unconscious hedgehog and the tank emptied itself by having the energy travel through the little tubes that were connected to the needles. The needles then injected into the hedgehog and caused it to slightly glow green.

Markman was filled with awe as the hedgehog glowed green. He told his friend "Man, I'm so excited! Imagine the public's faces when we show them this! Maybe we can show our world leaders! Imagine their faces! I gotta tell ya, when we're done, we'll be best the science institution ever!"

"Well, I AM excited to show the press but I just hope we don't get attacked by The United Federations' military." Said Markman's friend. "Dude, what do you mean? Why do you think we're going to be attacked by G.U.N?" Asked Peter. His friend replied "Do you even know the boss? You've heard of his father-in-law, right?"

"Um, not really. What's up with his father-in-law?" Markman asked. "Let's just say he decided to play god up in his little space colony and the military wasn't too happy with him." Said Peter's friend. He then continued by putting his hands in a machine gun position and started doing noises. "The soldiers were sent there and went pewpewpewpewpewpewpewpew! It's one of the reasons the raid was also called a massacre." "Ugh, tell me about it." Peter said. His friend suddenly continued "Hope we don't get the same treatment as Robotbik 37 years ago."

Peter felt a shiver running up and down his spine "Now I'm don't feel so confident anymore." The tank was finally left completely dry and the last bits of energy were inserted into the hedgehog. The boss turned around and said "Hey you!" While pointing to the employee next to Markman. "What? Who? Me?" Asked the employee. "Yes, you." The boss said. The employee replied "Oh. What is it?"

The boss said "Install the artificial body parts."

The employee, who's name was Charlie, said "Ok." And walked over to the test tube and pressed a red button. The top of the test tube had two holes that opened when the red button was pressed. Robotic hands descended from the ceiling and when a wide metallic briefcase was opened by an employee, in it being a mechanical prosthetic arm and the left side of a robot face, flat like a mask split in half, the robot arms grabbed the body parts and then went on top of the test tube. The robot arms went in the holes in the test tube and were submerged in the green liquid surrounding the hedgehog.

The body parts the robot arms were holding slowly were put into place, the mechanical arm in the left arm socket and the split robot mask in the hedgehog's missing left face. The boss walked over to the test tube and pressed a small green button. The outside of the test tube's transparent glass slowly transformed into one-way glass, the employees couldn't see the hedgehog but if the hedgehog gained consciousness, he could see the employees.

The boss then pressed a small blue button and spots of light started emitting from the one-way glass. Minutes passed as the spots of light kept blinking. An employee looked at a monitor with the wireframe of the hedgehog. He reloaded the wire frame and saw the hedgehog with the new parts of its body.

"It's ready, sir." Said the employee. The boss nodded and pressed the blue button then the green button.

The one-way glass transformed back into transparent glass as the workers of the facility looked in awe at their finished project, the hedgehog with the artificial body parts installed. Markman quietly murmured "Kids, eat your hearts out!" and pointed his video camera at the test tube with the hedgehog.

Charlie said "Finally! After all this time, our project is comple-" But was interrupted by the boss who said "Not yet, Charlie."

"Wha- Wha-, what do you mean?! The artificial limbs were installed. The energy is now in the hedgehog's blood. What else is there to do?!" Yelled Charlie, confused, at the boss. The boss ignored him and said "Sanchez, install the heart."

Sanchez responded "On it, sir."

She took out another briefcase and opened it. In it being the left part of a gray robotic chest, also flat like a mask. She then took out the inner layer that held the robotic chest and uncovered the bottom inner layer of the briefcase that held a heart, but half of it is organic and the other half is mechanical.

Peter asked "Is-Is that a h-heart?" "Yes, it's a heart. A half organic half mechanical one to be exact." The boss responded. Peter's jaw dropped as Charlie whispered into his ear "The miracle of science. It's a jaw-dropper."

After taking out the objects in the briefcase, she went behind the test tube and pressed a small red button with a silhouette of a heart. Two more robot arms lowered from the ceiling and grabbed the body parts. The robot arms then went above the test tube and entered through the same holes the other robot arms went through.

The hybrid heart was, what Peter thought, disgustingly shoved inside the hedgehog through a hole in a hole in its left side of the chest. The other robot arm covered the heart with the chest piece.

The boss was about to press a small orange button when Sanchez grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"What?" He asked. Sanchez said "Before we can start the heart, we need to properly install it."

"But that heart. It can automatically install itself into any body. I tested it out with heart surgery victims. All surgeries were successful. Now, I am going to press this bu-" Said the boss before he was interrupted by Sanchez. "Sir, I removed that feature."

"But...But why?"

"I didn't think it was safe." Sanchez said. "Even machines can mess up. Don't worry, I'm careful and quick."

"But Sanchez, the host is not alive. Not yet anyway. What are you so worried about?" "What if the heart is installed incorrectly? If that happens, our project won't live very long." Responded Sanchez. The boss put his hand on his face then groaned "Ugh fine, install the heart yourself." Sanchez then went behind a desk and turned on a monitor. She took out a joystick and with a push of a switch under it. The monitor showed footage of a camera on the right robot arm. Sanchez explained "Alright, we first need to-" Before she heard a door slam, interrupting her.

"Charlie and Peter went to go take a smoke break." The boss said.

As the boss said, Charlie and Peter were above the underground lab in the employee lounge, Peter covering his mouth with his hand and holding a small trash can while Charlie was actually smoking a cigarette. Charlie took out the cigarette out of his mouth and said "I know how you feel. I may not be as squeamish as I was before but it can't stop the truth from being the true. I vomit very easily. Especially if I saw Sanchez attach a hybrid heart, half of it being normal and half of it miraculously being made out of goddamn steel." As he blew out smoke out of his mouth. Peter took a sniff of the smoke and held the small trash can to his mouth while gagging until he finally hurled in the trash can. "Jesus." Said Charlie who was disgusted by Peter regurgitating his lunch into a trash can.

20 minutes later, Sanchez was done installing the heart at the same time as Peter and Charlie came back in the with Peter saying "Hey, we're back. What did we miss?" "You came just in time, the heart is in. You can now press the button, sir." Sanchez replied. The boss sighed and said "Alright." Then pressed the orange button. Behind the hedgehog inside the test tube, two small doors opened and robot hands emerged from it. The robot hands didn't really have hands. They actually had a pair of defibrillators. Charlie said "Wait, are those...Defibrillators?" With Peter as well saying "The hell?"

Sanchez approached the boss and said "Sir, you're kidding me!"

The boss responded "I know, it may seem stupid. But hear me out. Defibrillators use electricity to regulate an irregular heartbeat. So I thought "Hmm, I wonder if I make defibrillators that use 1000 to 1200 volts of electricity that can restart a heart in case of cardiac arrest or in this case, start a heart that has never beaten before?"

"Sir, that doesn't make sense! First off, defibrillators use only 200 to 1000 volts to just regulate an irregular heartbeat, like you said. Second, using more volts can either make the heart explode or or in case of a beating heart, stop one." Explained Sanchez. The boss responded "Sanchez, the only reason I don't respond to you the way I want to is because I don't like to argue with women. The heart is half mechanical. Robots are mechanical and they're powered by electricity. The same can happen to the heart."

"Sir, will you please shut up and find another wa-" Yelled Sanchez before she heard electricity and saw Peter holding the orange button. In unison, the boss and Sanchez screamed "PETER!"

"What? I'm just proceeding with the project since you clowns are more interested in arguing like children." Replied an annoyed Peter. The defibrillators sent their electricity to the hedgehog's heart, with the hedgehog twitching by the shocks. As the hedgehog was electrocuted, it violently twitched, making all the employees nervous. Charlie wiped the sweat of his forehead as the footage from Peter's camera was glitching. Sanchez said "Peter, stop the defibrillators!"

The boss continued "Yeah, you'll turn our project into grilled hedgehog!" "Hey, you're the one who was arguing with Sanchez. I'm just finishing what we started." Peter responded. Peter held the button as employees noticed the lab equipment was malfunctioning. Charlie asked "Um boss? Is it normal that everyone's equipment is going nuts?"

"Oh no. The defibrillators must be making the Chaos Energy in the hedgehog go haywire. That's why the machines are failing."

The hedgehog's heart started beating but since it was still being electrocuted, it let out grunts and groans. An employee, slightly overweight and with a slightly dirty lab coat, looked at the glitching heart monitor and told the boss "Sir, the heart rate has started!" Peter looked at the hedgehog and got worried. The hedgehog then let out a scream that had everyone cover their ears as the test tube glass started breaking.

The boss said to another employee "Disconnect the defibrillators!"

The nerdy-looking employee, in glasses and neat dark colored hair, went behind the test tube and opened a panel with all the devices connected to the test tube. Before he could disconnect the defibrillators, a rush of electricity shocked the employee and then made him go unconscious. The hedgehog grunted and groaned as the defibrillators were making it twitch and burn. The carbon polymer glass started shattering more as the Chaos Energy was getting more and more out of control.

Instantly, the hedgehog opened his eyes and released another loud scream as the test tube glass broke into small shards and the machines above the test tube, that were powering it, exploded and destroyed the underground lab. Everyone was sent flying as the lab ceiling collapsed and trapped the unconscious employees in large pieces of debris. Even with the cacophony of the ceiling pieces giving in and causing a disaster in the lab, nobody above the lab heard it.

Time passed, it felt like hours, days, or longer. The lab was quiet, until, little by little, a hand came out like a zombie coming out of its grave. Another hand came out then came a head, it was Peter. He slowly wiggles out of the debris, getting his chest out and then his legs.

After getting his body out, he noticed that the lab was completely destroyed and completely in ruins. There was water dripping inside the lab from above since the lab was built under a large fountain.

"My god, that sure was an explosion from the experiment." Peter said as he took of his lab coat and left his science pun t-shirt on. As he looked around the debris filling up the lab, he suddenly remembered something and made him let out a quiet "Oh shit."

He ran toward pile of debris, looking for Charlie and the other employees and the boss while yelling "Charlie! Ivo! Sanchez!" After inspecting three piles, he finally found Charles, unconscious but still breathing. Peter said "Oh, thank god he's still breathing. I gotta get everyone outta here and call the paramedics."

But then after grabbing Charlie and pulling him out of the debris, he saw a faint green light coming from the broken test tube. He went closer and closer until he saw the project. Kneeling in pain, breathing heavily, and with green lightning running around his skin like there was an invisible aura.

Peter made a small grin and thought "(That son of a bitch did it. He played god. Revolutionary.)"

While Peter continued pulling Charlie out of the debris, there was a balcony that had a hooded figure watching over Peter. He then turned his head to the hedgehog Peter saw. He made a grin and let out a quiet chuckle as he saw the creation of a man playing god.

 _Find out what happened next by reading the first actual chapter of the Dimensional Wars: The Infernal Menace!_

 **Thanks for reading the pilot chapter of my story! I hope you all have a nice start to 2019!**


	2. The Late Hero!

Dimensional Wars: The Infernal Menace

Chapter 1: The Late Hero!

* * *

Meanwhile in Mobius City, Mobius, June 30th, 2018...

Nearby the Mobius Stock Bank, a white van was parked in between a bakery and a toy store. Inside the van were four men, all in black ski hats, black jackets, black pants and black shoes. They seemed to be eyeing the bank, probably thinking of the amount of money in it.

The guy in the passenger seat put down a pair of binoculars and put on a ski mask then spoke "There it is. Our pathway to the good life. Are ya'll ready?"

"Yeah!" "Ready to get some moola!" "My bank account is ready!" Said all three of the guys.

The leader took out a flip-phone and dialed the number (727) 838-1770. He put the phone to his ear and waited from somebody to respond. After a few seconds, a voice came from the phone saying "Yello?"

The leader replied "We're near the bank now. Hack into the security system."

"Roger that, boss."

As the leader passed out masks for his heist mates, he cocked his AK-47 and yelled "Let's go everyone!"

All the four guys got out the vehicle and walked towards the bank.

"Next please!" Loudly spoke the bank employee.

A man walked up to the desk and said "Hi um, I wanna withdraw $3000 from my bank account."

The bank employee opened the Mobius Stock Bank website and asked "Name?"

"My name is Rick Sco-" Said the man before the bank doors were kicked open and the leader of the four screamed "This is a stickup! Get on the ground!" Scaring everyone and pushing them down to the floor.

An employee pressed a button which contacted the police and activated the alarm.

One of the robbers went through a door that led to stairs going to the basement while the other three stayed behind keeping everyone down.

After the robber got to the basement, an employee saw him and said "Sir, you're not supposed to be her-" Before the robber whacked the employee in the head, knocking him unconscious.

The robber went through his pockets and grabbed a key card. The robber saw a sign on the wall pointing to where the safe was. After following the directions, he found the safe, locked behind a steel door.

The robber took out the key card and put it on the sensor. The door mechanisms were unlocked and the door opened. The robber went inside and gazed at all the money. $100,000,000 worth of green bills.

He then took off his backpack and then opened a zipper. The robber took out a very bulky shotgun-like device. The device activated and with a press of the trigger, all the money was picked up by a blue beam that the gun made.

It was the military's Physics Gun. The money was condensed into a medium-size ball of bills. The robber then ran out of the safe and sprinted to the next floor.

"Guys! I got it! I got the money!" Screamed the robber while he was sprinting to the door. The robbers then tackled through the front door and started running away.

But they encountered the police, who were waiting outside for them. A cop grabbed a megaphone and yelled "Stop right there! We have you surrounded! Drop the guns and put your hands in the air!"

But one of the robbers shot a couple bullets at the officer but was luckily pulled down by another officer. The other officers took out their guns and started shooting at the robbers. The men started taking cover and started a massive gunfight. More police cars arrived and joined the fight.

"Guys! Wait for me! I'll get the van!" Said one of the robbers to his partners.

Another one of the robbers ducked bullets that were going for his head and yelled "No! You'll get killed out there! The cops are blocking the car!"

"Don't worry! I have a plan!" Responded the leader as he shot 3 rounds at a police car.

He took out a gun-like device that looked like the one the driver's partner used to steal the money. The leader stood up and started walking towards the officers.

"L, no!" "Get back here!" "Are you crazy?!" The leader's partners yelled at him. He ignored them and kept walking. The officer noticed the leader and said "Wise choice! Now put your hands in the air!"

The leader smiled and said "No." And shot a small, gray-colored grenade to the cops.

The grenade exploded and created a large shockwave that released a massive amount of energized wind all at once. The police cars went flying and so did the officers. The officers landed unconscious and the cars were damaged, some even exploded.

The robbers were shocked at what their leader's weapon can do. The leader started laughing and punching the sky in bliss.

One of the robbers went up the leader and asked "Bro, that was crazy! I didn't know that gun did that!"

"I was shocked too." Said the leader.

The driver then started running to the van. He turned it on and said "Hurry up, ya'll. The cops will be comin' at us!"

The robbers got in the car, the money was put in the back of the van, and they drove away, the police soon followed. Above them was a helicopter with "MNN" written on both sides.

About 3 miles away, there was the MNN building or the Mobius National News. Inside at the top floor, a business man was playing with a Rubik's Cube.

Then, the door opened and a woman in fancy clothing entered the office.

"Michael, you have a visitor." Said the woman.

Michael asked "Really? Well, where's the visitor?"

"Look out your window."

Michael was confused due to him letting out a "Huh?" as he heard door shut.

He walked to his large window and saw nothing. But then he noticed a note that said "Now look in your office."

Michael turned around and yelped at the sight of a blue hedgehog sitting in a chair next to the door.

"Sonic? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know, just starving to fight some crime." Said Sonic as he stood up from his chair.

Michael replied "As always. Nothing out of the ordinary I guess." As Sonic nodded.

"Well, one thing I think is unusual is, didn't you have a college graduation today?" Asked Michael.

Sonic said "Oh yeah, Mobius University set up a graduation party for today but it hasn't officially started. I arrived kinda early and so did a couple nerds but the party hasn't really started so I decided to kill some time by enjoying my favorite hobby."

"Alright. Well, the least I can do for a soon-to-be college graduate is to give you some help. Let's check what they're airing on the news." Said Michael. He picked up a TV remote and turned on the TV.

A news cast showed up. "We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash. The Mobius Stock Bank has been robbed by a quad robber group. They stole one hundred million dollars from the bank's safe. We can bet if they get away, their bank accounts will be pleased. But weirdly enough, the group of robbers somehow got a hold of what witnesses say "the military's shockwave gun."

"The gun was made by world-famous inventor, Professor Leonard Galilei. The weapon was made to combat the evil Dr. Eggman if Sonic is unavailable or he was killed. But, as the name suggests, once someone uses the gun, a small grenade is shot out and after 3 seconds, the grenade releases a massive shockwave. Since the gun's creation is recent, we don't know what the gun's limits are. But what we do know is that if the settings on the power of the shockwaves are cranked up, the shockwaves can be pretty devastating. We are currently following the robbers being chased by the police. More information coming soon."

Sonic said "Well damn! A bank robbery with military-grade weapon? Now THIS is interesting!"

"Seems like it. You might wanna start chasing those guys before they get away with the cash." Michael recommended.

"Alright muchacho, see you later!" Said Sonic as he ran to the window and broke right through it.

Sonic fell but he started running down the building.

He heard Michael scream "Good luck!"

Sonic nodded and continued running down the building. He then raced through the road at super-sonic speeds.

Meanwhile back with the robbers, they were being chased by the cops, engaging in another gun fight.

An officer shouted through a megaphone "Stop the vehicle! Stop the vehicle right now!"

A police car drove beside the van and started ramming into it. The driver grunted and said "Get out of my way, puto!"

The driver spun the steering wheel left, causing the van to ram into the police car. Since the van was much heavier than the police car, the police car crashed into the side of a building then crashed head-first into a truck.

The robbers continued fending off the cops who remained. A police car then rammed the back of the van.

The gunman shot a couple rounds at the car and said "Man, I can't believe we succeeded in robbing that bank! We got the money while the bank is penniless!"

The driver said "If you owe the bank one hundred dollars, that's your problem. If you owe the bank one hundred million dollars, that's the bank's fault."

"Wise choice of words!" "You said it!" "Exactly!" Said all the robbers, agreeing with the driver.

In a police car, an officer had his police radio on and he was yelling "10-31! 10-31! Robbers are trying to get away! Send more units, 10-18!"

The officer turned off the police radio and squeezed the steering wheel saying "Damn it! These robbers are relentless! How the hell are we gonna catch them?!" But the cop was left speechless when he saw something, the silhouette of a hedgehog, jump over the car, leaving a moving shadow on the hood of the police car.

Sonic landed on his feet and continued running towards the van. Sonic then charged a Spin-Dash and busted through the doors in the back of the van. The robbers in the back seats blocked their faces from the glass shards and started trying to attack Sonic. He dodged the attacks and attacked the robbers.

Sonic threw a few punches at the gunman and threw him out the van window. The guy next to the gunman started firing rounds at Sonic but Sonic opened the van doors and slid in front of the robber and kicked him through the van door.

Sonic then jumped to the front of the van and attacked the driver, knocking him unconscious and landing his head on the wheel and the car horn was triggered. The van started to lose control as the driver lost his grip on the steering wheel.

Sonic started fist-fighting with the leader as they struggled to keep their balance with the van zig-zagging out of control.

Sonic grabbed the leader by the forearms and headbutted him in the nose, breaking it and causing it to bleed.

The leader yelled and kicked Sonic to the driver door and burst through it, as well as the unconscious driver. Sonic gripped himself when he grabbed the driver door with the broken window, while the driver fell out of the car and rolled on the asphalt like a ragdoll.

Sonic struggled to get inside the van as the van was going very fast due to the driver putting a brick on the gas pedal and the wind slightly blinded his eyes.

Sonic gripped the door with his other hand and planted his feet to the side of the van, finally gaining balance. Sonic then rolled back inside and slugged the robber, grabbed the back of his head, and started to repeatedly slam his face into into the dashboard.

As Sonic kept slamming the robber's face into the dashboard, the robber's face had a bloody nose and bloody spots on his face from the spots of blood left on the dashboard.

The robber took out a knife and slashed at Sonic's arm. Sonic yelled in pain and squeezed his bleeding arm and then was kicked in the face and landed on the driver's seat.

The leader held Sonic down and tried stabbing Sonic with his knife but Sonic kept moving his head so he doesn't end up with a knife in his eyeball. Sonic also kicked the robber's legs and tried to get up. Behind the van, a cop car, with two officers inside, noticed that Sonic seemed to be losing.

"Yo dude, Sonic is in trouble! We gotta do something!" Said one of the officers.

The other officer said "Don't worry. I got an idea."

The officer opened the passenger door window and peeked his head out. He pulled out his Glock 17 and aimed for one of the van's tires. He cocked his gun and pulled the trigger.

In a split second, the bullet flew at high speed and penetrated the tire and then popped it. The rubber of the tire was shredded by the friction and the wheel was left naked.

The wheel started releasing sparks as the van lost more control. Sonic and the robber lost their balance and the van went sideways and started rolling, releasing sparks every time it hit the ground.

Sonic and the robber bouncing and crashing into the van walls. But when Sonic's shoe hit the van roof, electricity started running through his shoe until the electricity started running through entire Sonic's body and when Sonic blinked, time started to slow down until time was moving so slowly it seemed like time has stopped.

Sonic was in the air for a few seconds until he suddenly fell on the van seat. Sonic rolled down the driver door window and slid out of the van. Sonic noticed the car looking like it wasn't even moving. Nothing was moving. Sonic put his index finger on the van and his finger slid a full inch in the span of 4 seconds. Sonic chuckled a little.

But he turned his head around and saw a bus going in a perpendicular direction in front of the rolling van. If the van kept rolling towards the bus, it would crash into the side of it and there were people inside the bus.

Sonic took a small step when he head his shoe play a message " _Time will go back to normal speed in T-Minus 10 seconds_."

After letting out a small yelp, "10..."

Sonic tapped the bottom of a watch he had on his wrist, " _9_..."

Took out ropes, that were glowing blue, that he attached to the front of the bus like grappling hooks, " _8_..."

Wrapped them to a fire hydrant near a Chinese restaurant, " _7_..."

Took out more ropes for the back of the bus, " _6_..."

Wrapped the ropes to a white pipe outside of a tobacco store, "5..."

Sonic then raced to the side of the bus opposite of the one where the car was gonna crash, " _4_..."

Put his back against it, " _3_..."

Gripped the side of the bus with both hands, " _2_..."

Closed his eyes, " _1_..."

And waited for the timer to stop.

" _Time going back to normal speed_." The van started rolling faster and crashed into the bus. The bus started sliding to the right, with Sonic struggling to stop it. The ropes stretched very far but they didn't break.

Sonic tried to make extra friction by digging both of his feet to the road, and hoping the small debris that pops out of the road start collecting at the bottom of the bus and create more friction.

Tables were knocked over, cars received dents, and the road filled up with debris. Sonic clenched his teeth as his shoes were starting to burn and the smell of smoke became apparent.

But the bus finally came to halt and Sonic turned around and greeted the people inside the bus as they cheered for the blue hedgehog.

Sonic saw a father and a daughter in front of the bus and said "Hey, are you guys okay?"

"Yes, yes, thank you, Sonic." and then shook the father's hand and patted the girl's head.

But Sonic was pushed to the left as the robber ran away whilst he had a limp in his leg.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yelled Sonic as he dashed towards the robber. The robber took out the shockwave gun and shot a tiny grenade at Sonic. Sonic grabbed the grenade and chucked it at the sky, the grenade exploded and left behind a shockwave. The robber put away the shockwave gun and was hit by a car. He stood up and took out a Desert Eagle pistol. He gunpointed the driver, the driver slowly got out of the car, and the robber got in the car and started to drive away.

Sonic murmured "Why you little..." And dashed to the robber driving away.

Sonic went behind the car and jumped on top of it. The robber heard Sonic's feet tap the roof of the car and started shooting the roof with his Desert Eagle.

Sonic dodged the bullets shooting through the car roof but started losing his balance.

The robber growled as he took out a device from his pockets and connected it next to the gearbox lever. It was the military's Turbo Accelerator.

The car started glowing a faint blue and when the robber flicked a switch on the device, the car's exhaust pipes shot out blue flames like a flame thrower and sped through the street at an increasing 200 miles per hour.

Sonic flew off the car and landed on the road with his back.

Sonic got up and dashed towards the car going at 300 mph. Sonic turned on the communicator watch on his right hand and used the watch's Speed-o-Meter.

The car was going 356 miles per hour and was continually speeding up.

Sonic started going faster as he thought "(How many military devices does this guy have? First, he obtained a powerful shockwave gun and now he has a device that makes cars go my regular running speed? Greatest thief ever if he makes it to the front page of the newspaper!)"

Sonic sped up and went after the car. Sonic went next to it and started ramming into it. The robber flicked another switch on the device and the car sped up to 500 miles per hour.

But the car started falling apart as the tires on the car burst and the spoiler on the car loosened and flew away.

Sonic noticed the car's back bumper broke off and yelled to the robber "Hey! Slow down! The car's falling at apart!"

But the robber ignored Sonic and kept driving. Eventually, the tires on the car all burst once the car hit 600 miles per hour and the robber lost control. The car flipped over and started rolling.

The robber hit the steering wheel over and over but the air bag didn't come out. The car finally crashed into a police van and stopped. The car was scratched up, a tire was missing, and the engine was on fire.

The robber got out of the car and started crawling away, just as the air bag finally came out of the steering wheel. But he was tackled by Sonic and was knocked unconscious.

Sonic was catching his breath and blew some cold air into his shoes because the shoes were boiling hot from the running.

But Sonic felt something in his head, like some sort of danger detector like a comic book character, that Sonic knew as a child, had.

The robber shape-shifted into a much, much bigger person. His skin turned chrome and his muscles grew. The robber stood up and growled at Sonic. It was an enemy of Sonic, The Indestructible Muscle.

Sonic took a step back before the Muscle tackled Sonic into a toy shop, crashing into shelves of toys and building blocks. The Muscle then grabbed the injured Sonic by the legs and bashed him into the wall multiple times.

The cops were shooting at the Muscle but he wasn't taking damage, he was getting more and more annoyed. The Muscle start bashing Sonic on the floor multiple times.

Sonic shot out a small net out of the bottom of his communicator watch at the Muscle's face to try to get away. The Muscle ripped the net out of his face and grabbed Sonic with his large hand when Sonic was trying to get out of the toy store.

Sonic was thrown into a barricade of cop cars, causing a wreckage, injuring cops, destroying cop cars, and dropping his cellphone.

Sonic struggled to get up when he heard his phone ringing. Sonic reached for the phone but he was punched by the Muscle and then grabbed by his big hand.

Sonic was slammed to the floor multiple times and opened multiple scrapes and cuts of oozing blood. Sonic was thrown to a lane of traffic and crashed into a car. The people in the traffic got out of their cars and ran away.

Sonic was very badly injured but managed to stand up even with a limp leg. Sonic sped toward the Muscle holding an injured officer by the shirt collar. The Muscle dropped the officer and started running at Sonic.

The Muscle and Sonic both aimed fists at each other and both clashed punches.

Meanwhile in Mobius University, a badger, with a blue graduation gown, was holding his phone to his ear while nervously chewing his nails. He was whispering "Come on, pick up, pick up!"

A bandicoot, with the same graduation gown, came up to the badger and asked "Yo man, what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm trying to call Sonic but he isn't responding. Plus, the awards ceremony is in 20 minutes!" Said the badger.

The bandicoot replied "Dude come on, Sonic's the fastest thing alive. He can probably get here in less than a second."

"Only if he isn't busy. What could he be doing?"

"Hey, worry about yourself. Even if Sonic was stopping some robbery miles away. He can probably finish and come back here without missing anything!" Said the bandicoot with a smile.

The badger said "Well, I just hope you're right." Because he didn't know that Sonic was in major trouble.

 _The least of Sonic's worries now is missing his college graduation. But that's because he's close to kicking the bucket! Things are definitely NOT going well for our blue hedgehog! Will Sonic beat the Muscle and come back alive? Find out next time on the next chapter of Dimensional Wars: The Infernal Menace!_


	3. Graduation Day!

Dimensional Wars: The Infernal Menace

Chapter 2: Graduation Day

* * *

Meanwhile in a destroyed street in Mobius City, Mobius, June 30th 2018...

A police officer was hiding behind his damaged police car. His blue clothes were ripped, and his face was bruised and so were his arms and legs. He was breathing very quickly, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

He clutched his Glock 18 to his chest as he rapidly looked in all directions, paranoid of The Muscle coming towards him. He grabbed the walkie-talkie strapped to his belt and turned it on.

The officer quietly whispered "Jacob, Jacob, can you hear me?! 10-33! The Muscle is attacking our officers at Naka 20th Avenue! We need backup! Bring in the birds! Bring goddamn NOOSE units if possible! 10-18!"

The officer turned off the walkie-talkie and put it on his belt. He started looking around again, surrounded by destroyed police cars, cops lying on the floor; possibly dead, and fallen street signs.

The cop was about to make a run for it but he heard a loud thud. He hid behind his car again as he heard a loud yell, along with another thud and a crash. The officer turned around and took a peek of what was going on.

He saw a sports car flying right at him. He ran out of the way and avoided the car. Suddenly, two blue glowing ropes wrapped around the car like a lasso and the car was swung around and then thrown into a giant, chrome-colored man.

The man, who was the Indestructible Muscle, was hit by the car and knocked to the ground. He stood and was then punched by a blue flash then was kicked in the gut before he was then given an axe kick to the noggin.

The Muscle was knocked to the floor before being picked up by the feet, swung around in circles, then thrown at a water tower, destroying the tower legs; collapsing to the ground and releasing all the water to flood the road. He struggled to stand up as he was coughing out water and spitting out some bad tastes. He then heard a voice telling him "Hey big guy, you better pay for that water tower!"

The giant monster turned his head around and saw a small blue hedgehog taunting him. He growled and yelled "Shut up!" and started charging at the small hedgehog. The hedgehog was Mobius' world hero and The Muscle's worst enemy, Sonic The Hedgehog. He jumped up high in the air as The Muscle tackled through a restaurant, destroying chairs and tables as people jumped out of the way. Sonic jumped in front of The Muscle and was about to punch him but was then jabbed with the giant man's giant fist. Sonic went flying and crashed into the side of a car.

Sonic stood up rubbing the back of his head when he noticed The Muscle was charging at him. He jumped out of the way of the charging monster and The Muscle crashed into a car. The car started rolling until it hit a building and blew up.

The Muscle grabbed a car and threw it at Sonic. Sonic backflipped out of the way and took out a strip of rope and wrapped it on The Muscle's right foot and swung him around then threw him in the air.

The Muscle crash-landed on a busy street as he slid through the asphalt and crashed into cars that were in his way. When he stopped, he stood up as he let out a loud roar that made people run away screaming.

Sonic heard the screaming from a distance and started running towards the street as he rolled into a ball and tackled into the Muscle's back. But the Muscle grabbed Sonic and slammed him to the ground.

Sonic groaned as he tried to get up but was then grabbed by The Muscle and thrown at a tall building. Meanwhile in the tall building, a news report was being filmed.

The reporter said as she quickly read through her script "In other news, a large-scale bank robbery ends in a massive fight between Mobius hero, Sonic The Hedgehog, and one of his minor enemies, The Indestructible Muscle."

After she finished her sentence, Sonic burst through the massive window and crashed into the camera equipment. The reporter yelled "What the hell is going on?!"

Sonic rubbed his shoulder and got up while saying "Long story. Evacuate everyone in the building!"

The reporter said "Alright people, we need to get out of here! Come on! Andale, andale!" as she lightly pushed the camera crew down the stairs and pushed a red button that activated a loud alarm.

Sonic finally got up while he heard a voice from the alarm saying " _Attention everyone, evacuate the building quickly. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill._ " Sonic walked over to the broken window. He noticed something above the street getting bigger and bigger.

But Sonic finds out that it isn't growing, it's getting closer. Sonic jumped out of the way before something way bigger crashed into the building, crushing furniture and destroying the studio and sending shards of glass flying.

Sonic landed on his back when he came to his senses and saw The Muscle loudly growling. The lights were flickering. Sonic stood up and slowly took a couple steps back. But suddenly, the Muscle turned his head towards Sonic but didn't do anything. The lights went out after flickering. Sonic gulped as he heard loud steps. The lights came back on and The Muscle suddenly loudly roared in front of Sonic's face like a jumpscare while the light were flickering many times a second.

A couple floors down, the news reporter was going down the emergency stairs with the camera crew when one of the camera people heard something crash a couple floors above. The news reporter squinted her eyes when she saw something blue falling from high up.

The falling blue thing fell past the camera crew when another camera person saw something bigger falling. The news reporter didn't need to squint since she discovered it was the Muscle falling.

The Muscle burst past the stairs, destroying them in the process, and the news reporter and her camera crew started falling towards the floor.

The blue thing was an unconscious Sonic that finally woke up and turned around then saw the Muscle falling after him. Sonic rolled into a ball and started falling faster.

Sonic landed on the bottom floor and was about to burst through the door to the lobby when he heard the news reporter and camera crew screaming as they were falling to the floor. Sonic was hesitant since the Muscle was getting closer.

Sonic whispered "Ah, screw it." and turned on his communicator watch and started going through the net shooter settings. Sonic closed the settings app and then shot out out a giant net to all 4 walls. Sonic shot out more massive nets to make the net thicker to break the news reporter and the camera crew's fall.

When the news reporter and her crew landed on the giant net, Sonic told them "Hurry up, guys! The Muscle is coming!"

The news reporter and her camera crew quickly opened the door and entered the lobby. Sonic was about to follow them but then he was knocked down when The Muscle crashed onto the floor, making pieces of the floor go flying in the air. Sonic dashed towards the Muscle as he was aiming a fist at the giant man but Sonic was grabbed by the Muscle's giant hand.

The Muscle tossed Sonic in the air and then punched the blue hedgehog through the wall like a volleyball. Sonic landed on the floor and when he got up, he noticed the lobby was completely deserted and the glass doors were still open.

Sonic let out a sign of relief "Thank god." Before The Muscle crashed through the wall and punched Sonic through the entrance. Sonic rolled into a ball and stopped sliding on the road. The Muscle started charging at Sonic but the blue hedgehog dashed behind the giant man and tackled the Muscle with a Homing Attack.

The Muscle grabbed Sonic and slammed him on the ground but Sonic rolled out of the way and delivered a kick to the giant man's chin.

The Muscle grabbed Sonic and threw him towards a police barricade.

Sonic crashed into the front side of a police car and the car started skidding sideways as the tires squealed and smoke was released from the friction. When the car stopped, Sonic fell to the ground but then grabbed the car with the light ropes and started swinging it around.

The Muscle started running towards Sonic and was about to crush the hedgehog with his fists when he was whacked in the cheek by the front of the car.

Sonic let go of the car and while The Muscle stumbled backwards while holding the damaged car with his giant hands, Sonic dashed in front of The Muscle and in a split-second,

Sonic's right leg had blue lightning running around it. Sonic then karate kicked through the car and hit the giant man. The Muscle was knocked high in the air.

The Muscle then crashed into a giant screen on the side of the building showing a game commercial for "Tomatopotamus Forces." Sonic turned around to see multiple cop cars and NOOSE vans driving to The Muscle's location.

Sonic quickly hopped on top of a NOOSE van. When the cops got to The Muscle's location, multiple officers and NOOSE elites got out of their vehicles and aimed their weapons at the unconscious criminal. Sonic hopped off the van as he noticed a friend of his.

Sonic walked up to a NOOSE soldier and said "Hey Daniel."

"Oh hey, Sonic." Replies the NOOSE officer. Sonic and Daniel traded fist bumps as they started a conversation.

"Long time no see, bro! How's the job?" Sonic asked his friend when he saw his badge saying "Elite NOOSE Operative."

Daniel responded "Job's doin' good. The Chief of NOOSE recently promoted me to an Elite Operative. Didn't think it would happen that quickly when I became a Standard Operative just a couple months ago."

Sonic said "I bet your family is proud of you." With a smile.

"Aw chucks. Thanks, man." Daniel said while a little embarrassed and rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe I should call my parents. Feel like I'm keeping them in the dark."

Sonic said "You should."

Sonic and Daniel traded handshakes before they heard yells and screams. Sonic and Daniel noticed NOOSE units and police officers unconscious on the ground.

Sonic said "What the..." when he and Daniel felt heavy breathing behind them.

They turned around and saw The Muscle start roaring in their faces as Daniel and Sonic started screaming in fear. The Muscle was about to punch the two of them when Sonic shoved Daniel away from The Muscle and said "Dan, go!"

Sonic was hit by The Muscle's giant fist and went high in the air. Sonic started falling back down towards The Muscle. Sonic rolled into a ball and slammed The Muscle to the ground. The Muscle grabbed Sonic and threw him at a building with a giant broken screen. Sonic crashed into the giant screen and sparks came off the screen. Sonic then jumped from the screen and then at high speeds slugged The Muscle in the face.

The Muscle was knocked to the floor and then grabbed by the feet then thrown at multiple lanes of traffic. The Muscle grabbed a car and threw it at Sonic. Sonic started dashing towards The Muscle while dodging incoming cars by side-stepping. Suddenly, a big truck was thrown towards Sonic as the blue hedgehog let out a small yelp.

Sonic then dodged the truck as he started sliding on his knees under the truck. Sonic's eyes saw the truck fly over him in slow motion. The truck then landed behind Sonic and started rolling backwards. Sonic then jumped and landed while running.

Sonic started laughing and said "Take that, Muscle! Anything you can throw at me I can avo-!" When Sonic was hit by a car rapidly sliding sideways as the blue hedgehog let out another yelp.

Sonic held on to the sliding car as he grabbed the left car door with his hands and put his feet to the left rear side of the car. Sonic was breathing extremely rapidly as he tried calming his nerves. Sonic then heard something start to ring. Sonic then pulled his phone out of his hammer space and then put it to his ear.

Sonic asked "Yello?"

Sonic then heard a voice saying "What the hell were you doing, Sonic?!"

"Uhh, hey Austin. I'm just fighting lil' old Indestructible Muscle. Why do you ask?" Replied Sonic as he jumped off the sliding car and let it crash into a nearby building.

Austin responds "Dude, the graduation ceremony starts in 15 minutes! Stop wasting time and get over here!"

Sonic starts dashing towards The Muscle and says "Once Mr. Muscle is in custody, I'll be on my way. I won't take long, ok?"

"Alright, just be safe." Says Austin before Sonic hung up on him.

Sonic put away his phone and rolled into a ball. The Muscle squeezed his fists and growled. Sonic started rolling at high speeds and began to start circling around The Muscle.

The Muscle turned his head in multiple directions trying to home in on Sonic but Sonic was too fast.

The smoke Sonic made while running turned blue as The Muscle was blinded by the smoke like it was bluish fog. The Muscle was then hit by a blue flash and then punched at blinding speeds.

"Stay still, you blue pest!" Yelled The Muscle as he got punched in the gut and the face in the same second.

Sonic started going faster as more blue smoke was released and before long, The Muscle couldn't see anything in the thick fog.

The Muscle started roaring loudly and hit the ground hard with both of his clenched fists. Sonic was sent flying and crashed into a lamp post. The Muscle grabbed Sonic and then jumped towards a tall building.

The Muscle crashed into the building and started climbing to the top. When The Muscle got to the top, Sonic was thrown at an AC Unit and burst through it. Sonic struggled to get up and dashed towards The Muscle and did a spin kick towards the giant criminal's right cheek.

The Muscle lifted his hand and blocked Sonic's kick. The Muscle grabbed Sonic's foot and slammed the hedgehog into the ground.

Sonic rolled away from The Muscle and launched a rope at another AC Unit. Sonic started swinging it around and whacked The Muscle in the right cheek. The Muscle stumbled to the left and was then tackled off the building by Sonic after charging up a Spin-Dash.

Sonic started hitting The Muscle in the face until The Muscle headbutted Sonic in the forehead.

Sonic crashed into the building and landed in a big room with office cubicles. The Muscle came in through the big hole in the window and delivered an uppercut which sent Sonic crashing through multiple floors.

The blue hedgehog came out of the top of the building as The Muscle jumped with Sonic and grabbed him.

The Muscle then started falling back down while spinning. The Muscle and Sonic went down while bursting through many floors. The Muscle then threw Sonic out of the building and the blue hedgehog landed on a small street.

Sonic was laying down on his stomach while Sonic was trying to stay conscious. The Muscle landed on his feet on the same street as Sonic and slowly started walking towards him.

Sonic got on his knees while he turned his head and up and saw The Muscle looking down on him with clenched teeth.

The Muscle said "After all these years. After all these goddamn years. I've been waiting for this moment for ages. I'll finish our grudge once and for all. Take your last breaths of fresh air and make sure you enjoy them. Make peace with your maker because I'm going to kill you!"

The blue hedgehog slowly got up while clutching his arm and with a limp leg. Sonic said "If you *cough*say so. But before I go, I just have 4 words to say."

Sonic then yelled "Volcano wonderpants! Hooba dooba!"

"Excuse me?!" Said The Muscle before Sonic pressed 2 buttons in the back of his shoes. Sonic's shoes were surrounded by small streaks of lightning that were going around his feet.

Sonic's body started emitting blue streaks of lightning. Sonic's eyes then started glowing blue with blue lightning.

In an instant, time started going so slowly that it seemed like time had stopped. Sonic stood up and clenched his fists. Sonic's hands started glowing blue and lightning was released.

Sonic jumped up and started punching The Muscle in the face. Sonic started punching the chrome criminal faster and faster with the giant man not even flinching.

Sonic sped up until Sonic started barraging The Muscle with lightning-fast punches while Sonic was yelling "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA."

Sonic then jumped once more and started do a spinning kick but this time, Sonic kept spinning and kicked The Muscle multiple times while Sonic was again yelling "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!"

Sonic then started running towards The Muscle and then delivered the Spinning Needle attack. The blue hedgehog then focused his energy on his right fist as it started glowing a bright blue.

Sonic then dashed toward The Muscle at the speed of sound and then screamed at the top of his lungs "TAKE THIS!"

The blue hedgehog punched The Muscle in the face which unleashed a massive blue shockwave that was as loud as a nuclear explosion. The shockwave disappeared and Sonic fell back to the floor. Sonic walked a few steps back and waited until a robotic voice coming from his shoes said " _Time going back to normal._ "

Time slowly went back to normal and The Muscle was finally hit by Sonic's attacks. The Muscle was sent flying towards another skyscraper. The Muscle burst through the skyscraper then crashed into another skyscraper and another. The Muscle finally landed on a far away street and turned back to normal. The giant man shrank and his muscles became smaller. His skin turned back to a light peach color. The man had cuts all over his body, had a black eye, and was dripping blood from his mouth.

The injured man was about to make a run for it until he was surrounded by multiple NOOSE operatives.

One of them came up to the robber and said "Louis "Indestructible Muscle" Brenner, you are under arrest."

It was Daniel.

"Oh yeah, what're you gonna do about it?" The robber asked with a small smile on his face as he spitting out blood on the ground.

Daniel took out a taser and fired two needles at Louis' chest. Louis started to violently twitch as he was electrocuted by the taser as Daniel let out a small laugh.

Daniel let go of the taser trigger and Louis fell unconscious. Daniel and other NOOSE officers grabbed the unconscious Louis and carried him to a NOOSE van. Daniel took out his cellphone and called Sonic.

Daniel said "The Muscle's in custody. Thank goodness, right?"

Sonic said "True dat. Oh, and uh, make sure he's in ultra maximum security. We wouldn't want this happening again."

"Don't worry. He won't be seeing you for some time." Said Daniel with a smile on his face.

Sonic chuckled but then noticed an incoming call from Austin. Sonic said "Oh, uhh, I have an incoming call from from a friend of mine. See ya soon, bro." and hung up. Sonic then answered the call. "Hey Austin, what's up?" Asked the blue hedgehog.

"The ceremony has already started! They're giving out diplomas! You're lucky they still haven't called your name yet!" Austin yelled.

Sonic said "Don't worry, I'll be there in a bit. Plus, I'm the fastest thing alive." with a smirk.

Sonic hung up on Austin, put away his phone, and quickly started running to his university.

Meanwhile back at the Mobius University, the principal of the college was calling graduates up to have them receive their degrees. Austin was nervously chewing his nails while he heard names of graduates being called.

"Alice Bell, Master's Degree in Art and Design. Leonardo Winston, Associate's Degree. Nicholas River, PhD in Science and Engineering."

The three graduates walked towards the stage and received their degrees. Meanwhile, Sonic was running through lanes of traffic and jumping over cars and running on the sides of buildings.

Sonic looked at his watch and saw names of graduates that were being called. Sonic then noticed the tiny number of names that were gonna be called until his name was called.

It was only 4. Sonic started running faster as he kept checking his watch. He ran from street to street and finally was close to his college. Sonic ran near his car and grabbed his backpack which had his graduation robe and hat.

Sonic quickly went into the dressing room as he adjusted his robe and put his hat on. The principal continued calling names until he said "Sonic Maurice The Hedgehog, Bachelor's Degree in Global Heroism." But Sonic didn't show up.

Austin murmured "Oh shit." as the principal said again in a frustrated tone "Sonic Maurice The Hedgehog, Bachelor's Degree in Global Heroism."

The principal was about to say it again when Sonic jumped and landed on the stage. Sonic shook hands with the principal and received his diploma.

Sonic then turned to the crowd, raised his arm, and did the peace sign with the crowd of people started to clap for the blue hedgehog. Sonic hopped off and sat down in his chair. The principal said "That's all the name for today! Congratulations!"

After the party started, Sonic was leaning against a tree after taking off his graduation clothes with a glass of fruit punch when he was approached by Austin.

Sonic said "I told I'd make it, did I?" as he smiled like a child.

Austin replied "Shut up. I was chewing my nails waiting for you to come."

"How many times did your parents tell you to not chew your nails? Keep that up and your fingers will look like a frog's fingers." Said Sonic with a small chuckle.

Austin rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while chuckling. Sonic then heard a car coming towards Mobius University.

Sonic turned around and saw a strange looking car approach Sonic. When the car stopped, the driver was a yellowish orange fox.

Sonic said "Oh hey Tails, didn't think you'd come! What's up?"

Tails got out of his car and said "Just fine. Sonic, I need to tell you something urgently."

"Privately." Tails said as he noticed Austin.

Sonic said "Oh, ok. Austin, mind giving us some privacy?"

Austin nodded and walked away.

"Sonic, I found something while I was in the MNN newspaper archive." Said Tails.

Sonic then asked Tails "Aren't you supposed to me congratulate me for graduating college?"

Tails shrugged and said "Ok. Congratulations on graduating college. There."

Sonic responded "And also, I thought that the building had to be evacuated? I was in a little bit of a scuffle with an enemy of mine."

Tails explained "I got to the building after everyone came back in. I went to the newspaper archive in the basement."

Sonic asked "And what did you find?"

"I'll explain to you once we get to the MNN building. Nobody's allowed to take out anything in the archives. And we may have something linked to Shadow. Let's go!" Said Tails.

The fox then entered his vehicle and drove away.

Sonic had a confused expression on his face as he thought "(What does he want to show me? And what's Shadow's connection to this?)"

Sonic noticed his car and then started fiddling with his watch. Sonic's car turned on and drove away as it was given directions to go back to Sonic's house.

After that, Sonic started running after Tails and towards the MNN building.

But nearby on the top of a Mobius University building, a sinister figure in a brown hoodie and blue jeans looked on as he saw Sonic and Tails speed off to the MNN skyscraper. His mouth and nose were covered by a black mouth bandana and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark goggles.

The figure softly started to laugh and then disappeared in a flash like Chaos Control.

 _After a crazy graduation day, Sonic is now a free man, no longer forced to do his hero work during out-of-school_ _breaks. But seems like Tails has found out about something weird. What did Tails discover? What might be linked to Shadow The Hedgehog? Find out next time on Dimensional Wars: The Infernal Menace!_


	4. The Hidden Mystery

Dimensional Wars: The Infernal Menace

Chapter 3: The Hidden Mystery

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mobius National News building, Mobius City, Mobius, June 30th, 2018...

"So then I said "Why, it's funny when you splash someone with water!" then my friend says "Oh, but it's so wet and cold!" then I said "That's what she said!'" Michael told a co-worker about a funny joke.

Michael and his co-worker, who's name was Dwight and had a pair of glasses on and nerd hair, started laughing as Michael was hitting his desk trying to calm his laughter down and Dwight was clutching his stomach from the slight pain.

While the two workers continued laughing, a woman in a long-sleeve shirt and a black skirt came up to them and asked "What are you guys laughing about?"

Michael stopped laughing and spoke "Oh, I was just telling Dwight a funny joke. We were laughing our asses off!"

The woman groaned and then said "Did you tell him another one of your stupid "That's what she said" jokes?"

"Oh come on, Jenny! My jokes are funny!" Michael said to defend his jokes. Jenny shrugged and walked away.

Michael quietly said to Dwight "Another woman with no sense of humor." And rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, a couple yards away from the MNN building, a strange-looking yellow and red car was being driven by a yellow fox while being followed by a blue hedgehog running on his feet.

When they arrived at the building, the fox gets out of his car and says to the hedgehog "Well, here it is. Let's go in."

The hedgehog, who's name was Sonic, then asked "Tails, how do you know whatever you found has a connection to Shadow?"

Tails didn't respond as he just signaled Sonic to come in to the building. When they opened the glass doors, Michael and Dwight turned their head to Tails and Sonic.

Michael said "Hey! Chronic! Fox-boy! Nice to see you, guys!" as he walked towards the two Mobians and greeted them. Sonic gave a fist-bump to Michael and Tails shook hands with him.

Michael then asked "What're you guys doing here?"

"I was gonna take Sonic to the newspaper archive in the basement. You know, just wanting to snoop around and look at old newspaper." Answered Tails as he crossed his arms.

Michael said "Alright, now remember! Newspapers aren't-" before Tails interrupted him.

"-Allowed to be taken out of the archive."

"Yeah, yeah, you guys can go. Elevator's right there." Said Michael when he painted at the nearby elevator. Sonic and Tails started walking towards the elevator and entered it.

Tails pressed a button labeled "B" and then pressed the button that closed the doors. The elevator started going down and faint music was playing in the background.

Tails and Sonic stood silent and still while the elevator was still going down. The elevator then stopped and played a beeping sound.

The elevator doors slowly opened and the Sonic and Tails walked out of the elevator. The basement was very dark, as it only had a few lightbulbs hanging from from the ceiling.

Tails started walking through the big cabinets filled with old newspapers, cubicles, and computers with Sonic following him.

While Sonic was looking around, Tails asked "Hey, how's the communicator watch prototype?"

"It's very useful. The Enerbeams were functional and the nets were pretty helpful." Answered Sonic as he pointed to his watch.

Tails said "That's good. I just hope I can fix any glitches."

Sonic then said "Tails, you're smart. Smarter than me, smarter than anyone else in the world, even Egghead! You have an IQ of 350! Impressive for a ten year-old like you! Don't ever doubt yourself. You're smarter than that!"

Tails said "Thanks Sonic."

"No problem, man." Sonic chuckled.

Tails then looked forward and saw a sign saying "Newspaper Archive" and a bunch of cabinets. Tails said "Here it is, Sonic."

Sonic and Tails started opening cabinets and shuffling through newspapers. Sonic took out a newspaper from June 10th, 1999 and looked at the front page. It was an image of a flooded Station Square and destroyed buildings and roads. The headline said in big letters "STATION SQUARE LEFT IN RUINS, FLOODS KILLED 102."

Sonic let out a small laugh before he asked Tails "Hey Tails, what was the date of the newspaper that you found?"

"Hmm, let me try to remember." Said Tails. The small fox started scratching his chin with his eyes closed. Sonic waited for a few silent seconds until Tails opened his eyes and said "I remember now."

Tails then walked towards the cabinets categorized in the 2010's. He checked the years on the cabinets by sliding his finger on the labels as he read "2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016...2017!"

The fox opened the long cabinet and started shuffling through the newspapers. He checked the dates from January to December.

Sonic walked over to Tails and asked "What month are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to look for November. November 21st to be exact." Tails responded as he checked the dates in November 2017.

"18, 19, 20 and 21! Found it!" Tails exclaimed when he found the right newspaper. Tails grabbed the newspaper and took it out. Sonic said "November 21st? I don't really remember any newspaper arriving on my doorstep that day."

Tails let out a soft "Hmm." Before finally explaining "Probably because it was never released. They were helping to bury the truth."

"Bury the truth? What do you mean?" Sonic asked while scratching his head.

Tails said to Sonic "I'm not exactly sure. But first, let me ask you a question. When was the last time you saw Shadow?"

After scratching his chin for a couple seconds, he responded "Um, I think it was 6 days before that newspaper was made. In the early afternoon. He said he was going somewhere far away to visit a loved one's grave."

Tails raised an eyebrow and asked "And did you see him again after that?"

"No. In fact, I haven't seen Shadow in 7 months." Sonic explained.

Tails then asked another question "You said he was gonna visit a loved one's grave, right? What loved one did he visit?"

Sonic said "No idea, the bastard never tells me anything me or anyone anything that's personal." Tails opened the newspaper and handed it to Sonic.

Tails said "Here's the newspaper. Read the front page."

Sonic flipped to the front page and read the headlines in big letters saying "G.U.N AGENT GONE MISSING, MYSTERIOUS EXPLOSION SITE MILES AWAY FROM MOBIUS CITY."

The front page showed a Missing poster of Shadow. Sonic was shocked when he read the headline. As he started reading the paragraphs on the front page, he started clenching his fists and wrinkling the paper. Sonic then calmed his fists and dropped the newspaper.

"Tails, this doesn't make sense!" Said Sonic in a loud, angry voice.

Tails stood up and walked towards another archive, the TV report archive. Tails opened a cabinet labeled "November."

He shuffled through a bunch of VHS tapes until he found a tape labeled "November 21st." Tails grabbed the tape and took it out. Sonic stood up and then turned his head left when he heard a loud creak. Tails came back while pushing a cart with an old cube-shaped TV.

Sonic asked "Wait, is that a..."

"Old TV." Tails said. "With a built-in VCR." The fox continued.

Tails turned on the TV and put it in the VHS tape in a slot below the screen. The TV played loud static and then showed a news report from that day.

"Breaking News. The Guardian Units of Nations Commander responds to #MissingShadow rumors. On November 16th, rumors were being spread on the Internet about G.U.N Agent Shadow The Hedgehog going missing. The day before that, the Mobius City Police Department started receiving calls from tourists saying that they witnessed a far away explosion miles away from the city. When the police arrived at the explosion site, nobody was there. Forensic scientists looked at clues in the dirt around the blast radius but didn't find any remains of planted explosives or grenades. There were remnants of mysterious rocks under a tree that was barely damaged by the explosion.

"But there were dropped flowers a couple of feet away from the explosion site. There weren't many clues to discover what happened. There was an abandoned chopper motorcycle near the site. The bike had a large sticker of the G.U.N symbol. The motorcycle apparently belonged to Shadow The Hedgehog. That proves that Shadow was there but he seems to have disappeared. But because there weren't many potential subjects, clear evidence, and traces of fingerprints, the case was was closed.

"But this didn't sit well with many citizens. The day after the investigation of the crime scene was done, citizens joined together to protest against the police department. Many saying that the investigation was lazy and incomplete and, as one vulgar protester said, "Half-assed." The protests continued for 3 days until November 20th, when the Commander of G.U.N responded to the rumors of the missing hedgehog." Explained the news reporter.

The news report then played a video recording. The video showed a press conference with the Commander behind a podium with 10 microphones on the top of the podium.

Multiple reporters started loudly asking "Commander, Commander! What do you think about the disappearance of Shadow The Hedgehog?" "Do you think Shadow went missing?" "Where is Shadow?"

The Commander with sweat dripping from his forehead responded "The r-rumors are false. Shadow was sent to a hidden base in Shamar. It was supposed to be kept a secret but I didn't want you citizens to worry too much."

The news report then switches back to the news anchor. "This has been the Mobius National News, signing out."

The news report ended and the VHS tape came out of the slot.

Tails grabbed the tape and said "Now do you understand?"

Sonic sighed and looked away.

Tails crossed his arms and said "I know how you feel. I've never felt like a true friend to Shadow but now that he's gone, it feels weird."

"Don't say that."

Tails made a confused face and asked "What?"

Sonic faced Tails and said "He's not gone. He can't be dead. I don't know where he is but I'll find him. It'll be hard but I will find him. Even if it takes forever."

"That's the Sonic I know. It might be impossible but I'll try to follow you every step of the way and help you. Correction, I WILL follow you every step of the way." Said Tails with a childish grin.

Sonic smiled and replied "Thanks Tails."

The two of the exchanged fist-bumps and started walking towards the elevator.

But behind a big storage shelf full of folders and old computers, somebody was spying on the two while wearing a brown hoodie, blue jeans, shoes that looked like Sonic's shoes, a black bandana mask, and dark goggles. The mysterious figure then disappeared in a flash.

Sonic and Tails got in the elevator as Sonic pressed a button labeled "L" and then pressed the button that closed the doors. The two of them stood still while the elevator went up to the lobby.

A few seconds went by where Sonic and Tails looked around the elevator and listening to the quiet music. But suddenly, the elevator abruptly stopped and the two Mobians were flung up to the elevator ceiling then fell back to the floor as they hit their heads on the ceiling and lost consciousness.

Minutes passed before Sonic finally regained consciousness. Sonic slowly opened his eyes while feeling his mouth pressed against the elevator wall and his ears were ringing as if Sonic heard a loud explosion. Sonic slowly got up but lost his balance because his legs were weak. Sonic pressed his hands on the elevator walls to keep himself steady.

Sonic noticed Tails unconscious on the floor when he then noticed the elevator doors. The doors were closed but the mechanism was damaged so the open doors button wouldn't work. The mechanism was jammed. The lights inside the elevator flickered and released sparks.

Sonic gained some balance and went towards the door. He put his fingers in a little space that the doors left open. Sonic started to force the door open using his strength. But Sonic struggled to open the door as he was weakened by his injuries. Tails finally woke up and noticed Sonic trying to open the doors. Sonic turned his head backwards and said to Tails "Finally you're awake. Don't worry. I'll get us out of here."

Tails slowly got up and started helping Sonic. Tails grabbed the left door and pulling it open. Sonic's strength came back and managed to open both doors with Tails' help. Sonic noticed a small space that led to the lobby. But the space was too small to get through. Sonic jumped to the hole and put his left hand on the floor and his right hand on the ceiling of the elevator. Sonic started lifting the elevator up. He also put his left foot on the lobby floor to help lift the elevator.

When Sonic made a big enough space to escape the elevator, Sonic let go of the elevator and crawled out of the elevator. Sonic turned around and reached his for Tails. Tails grabbed Sonic's hand and was pulled out of the elevator.

The two stood up and saw the lobby completely empty with some employees rushing out the doors.

Some employees bumped into Sonic, causing the hedgehog to yell "Hey, watch where you're going!"

Tails asked "What's going on?"

Sonic ran towards the door with Tails following behind.

The two got out of the building and saw a rising cloud of smoke coming from far away. Sonic was shocked when he saw cars on fire and debris from buildings on the streets.

Sonic looked up and saw a helicopter flying towards where the smoke was coming from.

But suddenly, a glowing purple sphere flew at high speed towards the helicopter. The sphere exploded when it hit the helicopter. The helicopter started spinning out of control and started falling towards Sonic and Tails. Sonic grabbed Tails' arm and jumped out of the way. The helicopter crashed onto the road and blew up in a fiery explosion. Sonic and Tails looked at the burning helicopter while nervously breathing. Sonic noticed smoke coming from far away then dashed towards the source of the destruction while Tails said "Sonic, wait!" but Sonic didn't hear him.

Tails stood up and ran after Sonic while yelling "Wait for me!"

Sonic ran through streets at 100 mph, zooming past people running away while screaming bloody murder. Sonic noticed a car sliding out of control towards him. He jumped out of the way of the car, the driver bailed out and left the car to crash into a store and explode.

Sonic noticed another helicopter falling towards him. Sonic jumped to a wall and ran on it while the helicopter exploded when it crashed into a small building.

The blue hedgehog jumped off the wall and thought to himself "(What's going on? Why is this happening?)"

Suddenly, a truck carrying a fuel tank was sliding out of control towards a line of traffic. Sonic dashed off to the traffic and went in front of the sliding truck. Sonic stopped the truck with his bare hands, allowing the truck driver to get out of the vehicle, pushed the truck away from the traffic and then the gas tank exploded, blowing up the truck as well.

Sonic arrived at a police barricade blocking the entrance to the Mobius Park.

An officer noticed Sonic and said "Thanks goodness you're here, Sonic. We need seriously help handling the threat.

Sonic responded "Don't worry, I'll do what I can."

Sonic jumped over the police barricade and ran towards the park. Sonic slowed down and started checking for the source of the explosion. The blue hedgehog looked around the park. There were police cars on fire and multiple destroyed helicopters. The ground was burnt black and some of the buildings were destroyed from the front, somewhat resembling an explosion crater. Sonic accidentally stepped on a scuffed red piece of metal on the floor. Sonic picked it up and saw some yellow stripes and the symbol of something. Sonic couldn't make heads or tails of it since some of the pain was scraped away. But the symbol looked familiar somehow. Sonic ignored it and threw it behind him.

But then, he noticed somebody suspicious far away. It looked like a hedgehog in a brown hoodie and blue jeans. Sonic started walking towards the hedgehog and yelled "Hey. Hey you!" but the hedgehog didn't respond. Sonic said again "Hey! I'm talking to you! Why are you here?! Did you cause all of this?!"

The hedgehog suddenly aimed his hand and shot a purple energy blast towards Sonic. Sonic jumped back and the energy beam hit the ground and exploded.

Sonic yelled "What the hell was that for?!" once he landed on his feet.

The hedgehog said "Get out of here, you scoundre-Wait a second...You're Sonic The Hedgehog, right? 'Hero of Mobius', 'The Fastest Thing Alive'? Nice to meet you on this unfortunate day. How's it going? It's been a long time, right? Or like you say, "Long time no see?"

Sonic clenched his fist and yelled "I don't know what you're talking about us meeting a 'long time ago'! Don't start acting so friendly! You almost hit me with that energy blast and destroyed a part of my city! You expect me to act all buddy-buddy with you now?!"

Sonic dashed towards the hedgehog and aimed a fist at his face. "Take this!" Screamed Sonic.

The hedgehog grabbed Sonic's fist. And then kicked Sonic in the gut. Sonic was sent flying 2 feet off the ground but luckily Sonic landed on his feet.

Sonic clutched his stomach in pain as he heard the hedgehog saying "My apologies we got off on the wrong foot. But if you're going to be violent with me, then I might as well tell you my reason for being here."

"What?" Questioned Sonic with a confused expression.

"I have a proposition for you, Sonic. I have been doing some tests on a faraway places that house their own advanced civilizations. I wanted to see if a Mobian could fit in and live with the new civilizations. To explain my motives, I have heard word from many scientists working for me that the future may be home to catastrophes. The population of Earth is rising at a staggering rate. Resources such as fossil fuels and oil are being used faster than they can be made naturally. And global warming, caused by an excess of greenhouse gases in the atmosphere, will result in more dangerous natural disasters. The world is slowly falling apart. I want to help the people find new homes.

"I wanna ask you a favor, Sonic. The new worlds that I have found are very promising. Are you willing to live in these new worlds?" The hedgehog asked Sonic.

Sonic clenched his teeth and yelled "Do you even hear yourself talk?! You destroyed my city and now you want me to work for you?! Never!"

Sonic's shoes started releasing blue lightning sparks and suddenly, Sonic tackled the hedgehog into the sky.

Sonic held on to the hedgehog's arms but then the hedgehog whacked Sonic's head with his forehead. The hedgehog grabbed Sonic's arm and threw him towards a building. Sonic broke through a big window of the skyscraper and crashed into an empty cubicle.

The mysterious hedgehog flew into the building and launched an energy sphere towards Sonic while he was laying down on the broken table of the cubicle.

Sonic jumped out of the way and started charging blue energy in his right hand. The hooded hedgehog said "Oh no, you don't!" And shot an energy blast at Sonic. Sonic jumped into the ceiling and dodged the energy blast by running on the ceiling while upside-down.

The hooded hedgehog started shooting energy spheres but Sonic jumped off the ceiling and rolled into a ball and homed into the hedgehog.

The hooded hedgehog jumped in the air and spin kicked Sonic out of the Homing Attack. Sonic grabbed the hooded hedgehog's leg, spun him around, and threw him at a wall.

The hooded hedgehog grabbed a pair of scissors and threw them at Sonic. Sonic dodged the scissors but the hooded hedgehog stretched his hand out, closed his index and middle finger, and the scissors flew back to his hand. The hedgehog slashed the scissors at Sonic but Sonic managed to dodge but then the hedgehog slashed the scissors again and opened a bleeding wound. Sonic grunted and clutched his arm then kicked the scissors out of the hedgehog's hands.

The hedgehog teleported behind Sonic and wrapped his arm around his neck, trying to choke Sonic. Sonic grabbed the hooded hedgehog's arm with both of his hands while continuously trying to trip the enemy. Sonic bashed the back of his head into the hooded hedgehog's face. The hooded hedgehog stumbled a few steps back before Sonic grabbed a computer monitor and bashed it on the hedgehog's head multiple times, breaking the screen.

The hooded hedgehog went towards a cubicle, ripped off a cubicle wall, and smacked Sonic in the face with it.

Sonic stumbled a few steps back before having the cubicle wall thrown at him and then air kicked in the gut.

Sonic crashed through a window and fell out of the building. The hooded hedgehog went after Sonic by jumping out of the building and flying down to Sonic, who was still falling.

The hedgehog grabbed Sonic by the neck and flew towards another skyscraper. The hedgehog slammed Sonic into the side of the building and kicked Sonic through the building. Sonic crashed through multiple rooms before coming out the other side of the skyscraper.

The hedgehog flew around the building and punched Sonic through the building once again. Sonic came out the other side of the building but managed to plant his feet on the side of the building. Sonic ran up the skyscraper and in a split-second before he jumped, he tapped the bottom of his communicator watch and pulled out a long glowing blue rope with the tips of his thumb and index finger. When Sonic reached the top of the building, the blue hedgehog jumped backwards and swung the rope around like a lasso and grabbed the hooded hedgehog by the neck while he was flying.

Sonic slammed the hedgehog on the side of another building and crushed his head with a Homing Attack. The hooded hedgehog punched Sonic in the gut and sent Sonic flying across the length of the building. Sonic slid to a stop and dashed behind the hooded hedgehog and headbutted him in the back. The hooded hedgehog fell off the building but then started flying back up and shot an energy sphere out of his hand.

Sonic jumped out of the way and did a long-jump towards another building and landed on the side of it. Sonic ran the length of the skyscraper and then jumped to another one.

The hooded hedgehog, still in the air, said "You're not gonna get away from me easily."

The hedgehog went after Sonic and started firing energy spheres at Sonic but the blue hedgehog started dodging them as he jumped from building to building.

Sonic wiped off sweat dripping from his forehead and thought "(This is a nightmare. That guy is no joke. Whoever he is, he sure is powerful. And, what did he mean by long time no see? I've never met him before. This is creeping me out.)"

 _The hooded hedgehog proves to be a huge problem for Sonic! A very powerful enemy with a confusing motive. What will happen to Sonic if he loses? What is the hooded hedgehog hiding? Who is the mysterious hedgehog? Find out next time on the next chapter of Dimensional Wars: The Infernal Menace!_


End file.
